


[Podfic] Children of the Leaf

by Narial



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mokuton, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, pre!Kako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narial/pseuds/Narial
Summary: What if Shikako Nara, by a strange quirk of timeline, ended up in Tenzou's experimental batch...and survived?





	[Podfic] Children of the Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Queen_DoS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen_DoS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children of the Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070998) by [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/pseuds/DawningStar). 

> Happy birthday Silver Queen! 
> 
> Thanks to DawningStar for letting me record their work. I had a blast recording my first podfic. Mokuton!Shikako is such an awesome concept! I love all the variations of it.

  


**Listen/Download (Length 46:36)**  
[**Children of the Leaf** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MOdwjbxirdjrYAPH5oEQccNJqLIh1zpz)


End file.
